Serendipity Tragedy (Kolena)
by APamperFantasy
Summary: It may not be love but it was worth treasuring. She was something different, she was special. Kol Elena (Please let me know if you want me to continue writing this)


Kol was never one to come across to decisions right away, so he shouldn't be surprised right now. At the moment, Kol was having mixed emotions.

He had just been undaggered from a temperamental death of over a century. Not placed willingly but forced, by his own blood brother, Klaus. He should be enraged with Klaus, and apart of him was but he was also content with the fact he had reunited with all of his family, including his mother Esther. Although he neglected to show it, family meant a great deal to Kol. He just couldn't decide whether to kill Klaus or thank him.

So being the considerate man he was, Kol let his siblings, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn, take care of Klaus for him.

Kol didn't know what to do, he was happy to be with his family after nearly a millennia apart from them but he also knew that his family was extremely dramatic, and short-tempered. Drama and chaos was bound to happen in that household.

Not having the strength or patience to be a part of it at the moment, Kol decided to explore the area he once called home. It's been so long since he's been here last. They now called his old village Mystic Falls.

Not only was he avoiding his family, but he was also quite hungry for a snack. A hundred years of no food could build quite the appetite.

As Kol walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, his eyes landed on an amber haired female with dreary blue eyes. She seemed sad, weak, and easy.

The perfect prey.

He walked up to the girl with a fake look of concern.

"What's wrong, Love? You seem down," Kol told her, his strong accent dripping as he spoke.

As if she didn't see him, the girl jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Sarah," The girl introduced herself, attempting a small smile, and failing terribly.

Kol knew he could get rid of that pain, quickly.

"Well Sarah, why are you so sad?"

"I'm a nurse and..I guess I should be used to witnessing death but every time, I feel so broken, watching families lose their loved ones," Sarah explained with a sigh.

Kol nodded his head, as if he understood completely.

This girl understood compassion, and Kol respected that, but that wasn't going to stop him from having a meal.

Kol felt his fangs begin to lengthen in his mouth and knew he had to hurry. He crouched down faking being in pain, he even let out a pained moan to make it seem more realistic.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sarah asked, as she leant down to help him.

"I will be now, bye Sarah."

With that being said, Kol growled through his fangs as hunger over took him and he clamped his fangs on to her open neck greedily.

Sarah let out a high pitched scream of agony, fighting to be freed from his suffocating grip.

Kol didn't stand it for a second, he quickly placed a hand over her mouth as he continued sucking her neck viciously. A while late he felt her go limp in his arms, he knew she was dead, but he didn't stop drinking her delicious blood until she was completely drained.

As Kol's hunger became satisfied, he finally let go of her neck and picked Sarah's lifeless body up effortlessly, and throwing her in the nearest dumpster.

Kol wasn't ready yet to go back home to his family yet.

Kol turned around his eyes caught sight of a flashing sign that read "Mystic Grill"

Kol decided to head there, he really didn't want to go back to the heated argument of his family.

Kol headed across the street and walked into the grill, hearing a chime of bells as he entered. He looked around to see tables set up everywhere. There was a bar at the end of the room and even pool tables and dart boards on the side of the grill.

Kol headed straight for the bar, taking a seat on a stool. 'I haven't had a good whiskey or bourbon in a while' he thought to himself.

A waiter walked over to Kol.

"Can I get you anything?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, can I have a glass and a bottle of bourbon?" Kol asked.

"Sure, that'll be-"

"On the house," Kol looked at the waiter intently, as he compelled the waiter.

"Yes, I'll be back in a second with your drink, sir," The waiter nodded before leaving to fetch his alcohol.

"Ah, so I haven't seen you around here before, you must be new," Someone spoke.

Kol turned his head to lay his eyes on...Katerina?

"Katerina?" Kol asked, in disbelief.

Klaus has been looking for her for nearly half a millennia, and for her to be here in the town where Klaus just so happens to be at, was a death sentence, a long, painful death sentence.

Katerina's face immediately crossed with realization.

"Actually, I'm Elena Gilbert, Katherine's doppelganger," 'Elena' explained.

Kol thought for a second, "It has been 5 hundred years, but Katerina was never birthed a child."

Wait, was Katerina trying to fool him?

Kol immediately narrowed his eyes, "Do you take me for a fool Katerina?"

Elena's eyes widened slightly, "What? No! I'm actually Elena!"

"Prove it," Kol challenged.

Elena let out a breath about to speak, but soon closed her mouth.

'Better to show than explain.' She thought as she unclasped the necklace from around her neck and held it out to Kol.

"Here, if you don't believe me, touch this, it will prove my humanity," Elena explained.

Kol stared at the familiar necklace for a second, his eyes narrowed even more when he realized something, "That's Rebekah's necklace."

Elena's face showed signs of confusion, "Yes, it was but how would you know that?" Elena asked cautiously.

"She's my sister," Kol growled viciously. Did 'Elena' take this from Rebekah? What did she do to her?' Kol thought viciously, concerned about his little sister.

Elena sighed, "Of course." She breathed quietly. That didn't go unheard by Kol, as he narrowed his eyes more.

" Here just hold it," she said as she dropped the necklace into Kol's hands.

Kol was surprised when a rush of searing pain burned on to his hands. Kol let out a loud his as he threw the necklace onto the table harshly, breaking the clasp.

"Vervain," Kol hissed.

Elena reached for the necklace, letting out a sigh as she realized it had broken.

"Yeah, my old boyfriend gave it to me, to protect myself from vampires," Elena shrugged, slipping the broken necklace into her sweater pocket. "Who would've known how much I really needed it."

Kol realized, Elena actually wasn't Katherine, she had this kind of light inside her, that Katherine failed to exist. Elena's presence held no danger.

"You have my sister's necklace," Kol stated.

"Yeah, it's sort of a long story, involving my ex, in the 1920's," Elena shrugged.

Although Kol wasn't really satisfied with her answer, Kol dropped the subject and went back to the Katherine/Elena topic.

"I believe you, you are clearly not Katherine, but you do look exactly like her and her old doppelganger before her, Tatia, but how is that possible?" Kol asked, he was intrigued with how alike Elena and Katherine looked. How was it even possible? Katherine never had a child.

"Katherine did have a child, but the child was a disappointment in her family, so as soon as the baby was birthed, she was sent away, to live with another family. Not long after that was Katherine sent to live with your family," Elena explained with a shrug.

Kol rubbed his chin in interest, taking in all this new information, "So you truly are the third doppelganger."

The waiter walked over to Kol, placing the bottle of bourbon and the glass in front of him.

"Would you care to join me, Love? Why not come sit and chat?" Kol offered, with a charming smile.

Elena felt relieved that Kol didn't look like he was about to murder her anymore. She was actually quite happy Kol asked for her to join him.

"Sure, why not," Elena said as she got more comfortable in her seat.

"Can you be so kind as to get another glass for Elena over here?" Kol asked the waiter, who simply nodded and walked off to get another glass.

"So Elena, how is Mystic Falls?" Kol asked.

"Well, here in Mystic Falls, we have it all, Werewolves, Witches, Vampires, and even Hybrids, now," Elena told him.

"Klaus must've been quite busy then," Kol asked with a smirk. Klaus has been looking to create his precious hybrids ever since he could remember.

"Yes, Klaus and my friends and I, don't particularly mix well together," Elena said, "You know because he wants my blood and everything."

"Ah yes, being on Klaus' bad side is a bad thing, indeed," Kol nodded in agreement.

"So how come I haven't met you before?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well for the past century, I was locked in a box," Kol stated, with a slightly sharp tone, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh my, did Klaus-" Elena gasped, not able to continue. She knew Klaus has daggered just about every sibling he had.

"Yes, he did. Klaus never lies when he says he likes to keep his family close," Kol told her.

The waiter came back with Elena's glass, and Kol poured them both a glass of bourbon. Kol pushed the glass in her direction, as he reached for his.

"Thank you," Elena said as she grabbed for the glass.

Kol took a sip of his alcohol letting out a breath, it felt good to be drinking again.

"So, Elena, tell me a bit about yourself," Kol said, cheekily.

"Well, I'm a senior in high school, and my two best friends are a witch and a vampire. My brother is dating my witch best friend, and I still don't know how to react to that. My ex is a vampire, who turned his emotions off and his vampire brother is starting to take his place. I have this Original hybrid wanting to take my blood, and his vampire sister who wants to kill me. Oh and also their older brother who is daggered in a box, he was a trustworthy companion and then there's the youngest Original brother, who I've recently just met," Elena blabbered.

"The youngest Original brother? I heard he was quite the charmer," Kol smirked, with a classy wink.

Elena blushed, "Yeah he is," Letting out a little giggle.

"Well Elena Gilbert, you have quite the life," Kol stated.

"Yeah, it get's tiring," Elena sighed, "Emotionally and Physically exhausting."

Elena took a long swig of her bourbon.

"How so?" Kol's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well I had a normal life last year, but then I met Stefan, fell in love with a vampire and found out I'm the key source to a curse," Elena heaved, "Not to mention the countless and unsuspecting deaths that happen in order to save my life."

"A danger magnet?" Kol asked with a slight smile.

Elena nodded with a grim expression, "Danger strikes where ever I go."

Kol took a sip of his drink as Elena took a sly glance at him. 'He is pretty cute, his eyes, his cheekiness.

"So what about you Kol, what's your great life story?" Elena emphasised.

Kol smiled at Elena, "It's not much of a great story, really, but I will tell you anyways. I grew up in the Viking era and well my little brother Henrik, died from a werewolf attack. My mom worried of her families safely, she was a powerful witch, so she cast a spell, turning my family into vampires. Everything got so much worse from there," Kol sighed, briefly pausing to take another sip from his glass.

Elena was waiting for Kol to continue, with her hand pulled up under her chin, listening intently.

"Well," Kol continued, "At the time we thought my mother died of a 'werewolf attack', as that was what Klaus led us to believe, and all I could do was mourn. I was a compete wreck, family meant a lot to me at the time. I left the village and began to travel on my own. I was quite the ripper for a few centuries. My emotions were switched off and I did a lot of bad, horrible things to innocent people," Kol's voice began to croak and he quickly cleared his throat, "I met up with Klaus right before Katerina began to interest Klaus. I was more quiet back then as I felt so much guilt on my shoulders, but I knew everything that went around in that household, everything. I didn't stay with the family long because Katerina escaped, and Klaus was angry, really angry. He blamed Elijah and I. I didn't help her escape but I was still being blamed and Klaus had a weapon that could kill me. The dagger. So I ran, I ran for nearly 400 years before Klaus daggered me, and here we are today," Kol explained.

Elena was silent for a long while, taking a sip of her beverage every now and then, by the time she finally spoke, she refilled her glass three times. "Life isn't easy on us," She huffed, gulping down her alcohol.

Kol let out a laugh, "I think you've had quite enough to drink, Love," Kol smiled, as clumsily reached for her the bottle.

Kol grabbed the bottle and kept the bottle out of her reach.

"Koooll," Elena dragged, "Give it back!" She pouted.

"Sorry, Love," Kol smiled, 'She was such an adorable drunk.' Kol thought.

Elena pouted, but laid her head on the counter of the bar.

"Oh come on, Love, don't be upset with me, now," Kol smiled as he ran his hand through her smooth brown hair.

Elena let out a giggle, before moving her head closer to Kol, silently asking him to keep running his hand through her hair.

Kol smiled down at her, as she returned a smile to him.

"You should smile more often," Elena told Kol, "I like your smile, your dimples are adorable!" Elena gushed.

Kol laughed, "You like my smile, huh?"

"Yeahh! It makes you look EVEN hotter than usual," Elena giggled.

Kol cocked his head to the side, a smirk growing on his face, "You think I'm hot?"

"I think you're Freakin' sexy!" Elena giggled, swatting her hand effortlessly at Kol's arm.

Kol laughed, "Alright Ms. Gilbert, I think I should be taking you home now," Kol said as he flung Elena into his arms, and carried her out of the Grill.

Elena giggled, she loved being carried. The thing she didn't like was going home, she wanted to continue spending time with Kol. Elena's unstable mind thought he was completely harmless, and extremely sexy, putting two and two together, nothing seemed like a problem.

"So Elena, mind telling me where you live?" Kol asked.

Elena giggled, "I live across the street!" Elena lied 'smoothly'.

Kol cocked his eyebrow up at Elena, "You live in the town's park?" He asked, humor in his voice.

"Yes," Elena nodded in eagerness, believing every second that Kol believed her.

Kol smiled, shaking his head, "Well okay, let's go then," He played along, crossing the street with Elena still in his arms.

"So, tell me where I should go from here," Kol gestured.

Elena spent the past half hour guiding Kol in all directions, pretending she knew exactly where she was going.

It was when they came across a bench with a cute little open area, Elena finally put her game to a rest.

Elena let out an exaggerated sigh, "I admit it. I don't live in a park," Elena plopped down on the bench as Kol followed after her, sitting close enough for Elena and him to brush shoulders.

"I know," He let out a small laugh, "It was cute."

Elena pouted at the fact that her scheme didn't go as planned.

"Don't pout, Love, I enjoy your smile," Kol lightly bumped her shoulder with his.

Elena smile brightly at him, "I enjoy your smile."

Kol laughed, smiling at her.

"So what is it like being a ripper?" Elena asked all of a sudden.

Kol frowned, wondering why she suddenly brought up this topic, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Stefan is a ripper. He was my boyfriend," Elena huffed looking up at the night sky.

Kol nodded his head slowly, ignoring the little pang in his chest at the mention of 'boyfriend'

"Being a ripper is like being numb, nothing matters, accept to thrive for power, blood and fear." Kol told her. "It's horrible when you turn it back on, every emotion you refused to feel hits you all at once, it's over whelming and it's extremely difficult to move on from the past." Kol looked into Elena's eyes, who was looking at him intently. "All those lives you took, all the people you've hurt, you see them, they're stuck in your head. Their pained faces, it's a lot to take in," Kol's voice was going hoarse.

Kol shut his eyes and roughly cleared his throat.

"How did you get over it?" Elena asked, placing her hand carefully over his.

"You don't get over it," Kol looked at Elena, "You try to think of ways to fix everything but the truth is, you can't undo your mistakes, your mistakes are lessons." Kol told her.

Elena's eyes began to water slightly, "Does that mean he's not going to come back?"

Kol's instantly caught the tears that slid down her face with his fingers, "No Love, it means patience."

Kol didn't want to hear about how much she loved Stefan, but she truly did care about him. She wanted to help him and Kol had to respect that even if he didn't like it.

A thought occurred in Kol's head.

"It's unbelievable really," He thought aloud.

"What is?" Elena asked him as the tears began to slow down.

"I've been having trouble showing any emotion whatsoever for centuries, yet when I spoke with you today, it was a natural instinct to care about you," His eyes snapped to meet hers.

Kol was never one to express emotions. They were a weakness that an enemy could use in to their advantage.

"You don't like caring?" Elena questioned, her brown eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Emotions are a weakness," Kol told her, "Emotions is what can kill you inside."

Kol turned to stare at the ground.

Elena gently moved her hand under Kol's chin so her eyes met his, "That's true, but the positive things about emotions is worth every problem that comes it's way with having emotions."

Elena leaned in a bit more closer, a small action that didn't go unnoticed by Kol's observant eyes.

"Have you ever felt love?" Elena asked Kol, her gaze flickering to his lips.

Kol swallowed, "No."

"Really?," She said, "It's an amazing feeling, you're heart beats at an incredible rate whenever that person is around," Elena reached her hand out and placed it over Kol's heart. "You're ears practically flicker whenever that person's name is mentioned, and you're mind is practically consumed with every thought possible about that person. You worry, you dream, you reminisce. You feel invincible together." Elena leaned in so close their lips were centimetres away from touching.

"Do you think you'd ever get to experience it?" Elena asked him.

Kol could feel her rapid heartbeat as her chest was against his.

Without another thought, Kol pressed his tender lips against Elena's awaiting ones. Elena's reaction was almost instant. She tried to move as close as possible into Kol's arms. She didn't want to be a millimetre apart. Kol wrapped his arms around Elena's slender body, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. This was their moment full of passion and emotion. No one could take that moment away from them. All their problems slipped away as the kiss took place.

All too soon the kiss ended, Kol didn't want it to end, but Elena still needed to breathe, being a human and all.

Kol's forehead rested on Elena's forehead, as she raced to catch her breath.

"That, right there, was the most emotional moment I've ever felt," Kol told her truthfully.

Elena smiled down at him, somewhere in the kiss she moved on to his lap "I'm glad I could experience it with you."

Kol wrapped his arms around her small frame and rested his head on her shoulder.

They leaned into each other, in the dark silence, not bothering to speak. They were enjoying their moment while it lasted.

Elena's thoughts were thinking about the kiss they shared. It was amazing, no words seemed to describe how wonderful it was. Problems slipped away and she felt feelings she hasn't felt in a long time.

She wanted to be here forever, all too soon time caught up with them and Elena began to think about Stefan and Damon. Already she was torn between two and to have another guy to think about? Elena already felt bad enough for those two, but having a third person to fight for her? She'd feel like a sl*t!

Besides, Kol was an original. They were the enemies. His sister and mother wanted her dead, his brother wants to use her blood for his freaky hybrids! It wouldn't turn out well, because in the end, he'd have to choose between Elena or his family. Kol was a family man, no doubt. Although he feared to care, he did. Choosing between a girl and his family was unreasonable.

Elena let out a loud defeated sigh.

"What's wrong, Love?" Kol questioned, turning her around to face him.

"Us, our families hate each other, you're family puts mine in danger and mine is trying to defeat you all. This day may've been one of the best days of my life, I've felt emotions I haven't truly experienced before, with you, but Kol, if we ever got together, we'd bring more drama into our lives, and be torn to choose between family or possible love. We'd have to make that decision eventually and someone will get hurt either way. You care about your family and I care about mine. I can't hurt them, Kol," Elena's eyes watered.

Kol cradled Elena, rocking her back and forth, to try and comfort her, to stop the tears that would soon fall down her face.

Kol hated to admit it, but Elena was right. He couldn't be torn away from his family again, when he'd just got them back, but Kol was genuinely interested in courting Elena, but was one girl worth risking everything? Not to mention Elena had her own family to worry about. Kol wasn't exactly a kind person to be around all the time, and he knew the impression his family gave of him would automatically make him the enemy.

As much as Kol hated the idea that popped into his head, he knew he had to pull through with it.

Kol briefly shut his eyes, taking one calm breath.

"Come on, Love, I'll take you home," Kol told her, softly.

Elena slowly got up with Kol, taking his hand in hers, she leaned into him. As they began to walk home, Kol swiftly took Elena's necklace out of her pocket, careful not to touch the pendant and placing it into his chest pocket, without Elena noticing.

They walked in a peaceful silence. It may've been one day together but it may as well be the last day together as well. They wanted to make it last.

Elena could hardly believe the emotional exhausting day she had. She didn't want it to end but sadly, all good things come to an end or at least in this moment, that's what she thought.

They reached Elena's doorstep and Elena turned to look at Kol.

Kol scanned Elena's face, trying to memorize every major and minor detail about her face.

Kol leaned in and captured her lips with his own. It was slow and soft. It was their last kiss.

Elena felt Kol pull back slightly and locked her arms around his neck, smashing her lips harder against his, not ready to end the night. Kol responded immediately bringing her closer to her arms. He was buying himself time for what he was about to do.

Elena eventually had to let go taking deep, heavy pants of air.

Her eyes began to tear as she whispered, "Goodbye, Kol," in a trembling voice.

Elena turned to open the front door when Kol gripped her arm, spinning her back around.

"Wait," He spoke, "In life, I've been really selfish, and done many things I regret, but if I think it's what's best for you, I would do it in a heartbeat." He paused, "This day together, was our day together, no one was here to interfere, and we've learned things no one else can teach us, but the pain I can practically feel I caused you is too much to bear," Kol whispered, stroking Elena's face, "I can't do you, Love. I can't have you suffer," He smiled sadly.

"What are you trying to say, Kol?" Elena asked him.

Kol's eyes stared intensely into Elena's eyes, "You will forget about me," His eyes began to water as he compelled her, "You will forget about all that happened today. You went to the bar and got tired and went home tonight."

"I went to the bar and got tired and went home," Elena repeated, blankly, her eyes staring deeply into Kol's.

Kol quickly wiped his eyes, "Yes."

Kol reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. He snapped it back into place and quickly pulled it around her neck and sped away, hiding behind a tree a few feet away.

Elena quickly blinked looking around confused before yawning.

She was confused, 'What just happened?'

She shrugged it off, suddenly too tired to think and headed inside her home.

Kol closed his eyes leaning against the tree.

He had to do it, for Elena.

Kol could hear Elena getting ready for bed, shifting her clothes around and finally lying down in bed. She fell asleep almost right away.

Kol tried to think that she was just some girl but he knew that wasn't the case. Elena Gilbert was special. She managed to break a concrete wall that wrapped around his heart just by her words. Kol has never experienced such a day like this day, and it felt like it was the last time he'd ever experience again.

What he did to Elena was what's best for Elena. He didn't want her to know about this side of him when he was for sure going to show the worst side of him, in order to protect his family. He wasn't proud of what was in store for him next but he knew he had to do it.

Kol looked up at her bedroom window, "Goodbye, Elena," Kol whispered to the sky as he vanished into the night, pushing all memories of this one night, into the concrete walls of his heart.


End file.
